Hit: GT
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Order and Chaos! |Race= |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Over 1,000 years before Age 779 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation=Assassin |Allegiance=Hassan |Classification= |Affiliations=Hit (parallel timeline counterpart) Vados: GT (mentor) }} Hit: GT (ヒット: GT Hitto: GT) is the parallel timeline counterpart of Hit. Personality Due to the fact he never met Goku - he has remained uninfluenced by Goku's ways and remains stoic and composed. He appears to be emotionless and indifferent to most events. He has great confidence and fortitude in any challenge. He seems to trustworthy and honourable as he accepted the terms of Chronoa's assignment in that he wasn't allowed to kill any accept Nether Dark Shenron or he'll only get half of his payment - as a result, he showed his trustworthiness and even told her such a rule is unnecessary as he only kills who is assigned to kill. Being a member of Hassan - Hit has shown that he was able to acquire a level of understanding of certain forms of respect as he responded to Chronoa's bow with his own bow. Appearance Hit: GT shares identical physical traits as his counterpart except for a scar in shape of the Hassan's logo on his right cheek as a result of the Initiation Ceremony. He wears the same outfit as his counterpart albeit with a crack in the chest area. Biography Background Hit: GT is an efficient and famous assassin with all his past mission successful. However, he was hired to assassinate Champa by an unknown individual. Due to this Hit not meeting Goku; he was never inspired to try to surpass the Gods and Supreme Kai, but still, manage to do his job as a result - he got the attention of Chronoa with a delicious treat and used her to train him into becoming stronger and was eventually directed into joining the Hassan. The Hassan trained in multiple ways including respect of others. Evil Dragons of Time Saga Hit: GT was hired by Chronoa to assassinate Nether Dark Shenron when all other fighters were defeated. He was shown to be a match for him in his Awoken state and completely overpowered him in his Slayer's Awakening form. He was able to severely wound the Shadow Dragon with his Flash Fist Crash and proceeded to knock him around with ease. Powers Hit: GT is considerably powerful as he was able to severely wound Nether Dark Shenron in his Slayer's Awakening form. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with Ki *Time-Skip - Hit: GT's signature technique where he can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. *Time Lag - Hit: GT's ultimate attack in which he slows his opponent's time. *Pressure Point Attacks - Hit uses precise pressure point attacks on his enemy to quickly end the fight. **Flash Fist Crash - A stronger version of the Anime's Flash Fist Crush used by Hit: GT in his Slayer's Awakening form. ***Slayer's Shock Flash - A much stronger and giant variation of Flash Fist Crash. *Matter Transmutation - Hit's trenchcoat is transmuted into a large Shuriken following his transformation into his Slayer's Awakening form. This also allows him to make miniature shuriken and used them to hit his opponent. **Static Shuriken - Hit makes smaller shurikens and uses them to injure enemies before redirected them into the back of the opponent and using static electricity to paralyse his target. **Instant Tanto - Hit transforms the Shuriken into a Tanto and uses it in an attempt to kill Nether Dark Shenron. *Telekinesis - Hit: GT is able to move objects with his mind and even take sections of the ground his standing and uses it in place of flying to preserve energy. *Separating Magnum Fist - An energy punch attack that enables the user to target the fusee of a Fused Being and vaporise his target. *Assassin's Infinity Cannon - An barrage of energy needles fired in a similar fashion to a Super Explosive Wave. *Magnum Fist - An energy punch attack that has the ability to vaporise the target instantly. Forms and Transformations Awoken Hit: GT doesn't get any self-improvement abilities and instead simply goes to his Full Power in this state - which is comparable Super Saiyan God Goku's power. Slayer's Awakening A form that can only be achieved via training with the Hassan and having a powerful killing intent. In this form; the upper half of Hit: GT's trenchcoat crumbles apart and reforms into a shuriken behind him similar to the Halo used by Fused Zamasu while gaining a purple glow around him along with the whites of his eyes turning purple. Hit's muscle mass also increases slightly. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Alternate Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Assassins Category:Allies Category:Martial Artists